rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Regulus Corneas
Regulus Corneas is the primary antagonist of Re:Kingdom. He is the Greed Sin Archbishop and the leader of the Witch Cult and the leader of the Blood Cloud. Originally, Regulus was a citizen of Eldia and a prince to become the second King of Lugunica of the Reiss family, however that changed when he came in contact with Echidna. She gave him incompatible Greed Genes and Echidna brainwashed him and made his goals to find all the Maidens, unlock all the seals and to resurrect Satella to destroy Lugunica and to create a new world. Appearance Regulus is described to have a "normal" appearance, with features that aren't handsome yet not ugly. He has a thin body along with white hair that isn't long nor short, nor arranged in a strange way. His black clothes follow the same concept, making him ordinary enough that people would forget about him soon after spotting him. Personality Regulus is talkative, tending to describe himself as "unselfish" despite representing greed, and often goes on and on about plausible theories, though in actuality he forces his own selfishness on others and tries to justify it. If his opponents say something that goes against his opinions, he finds unreasonable faults in them, becoming angry while accusing them of "violating his rights". History Regulus was born in the palace of the Reiss family and was the first son of Leo Reiss. He was tought how to become a King and quickly became the secret Prince of Lugunica. However, Regulus Corneas met Echidna 2000 years ago and she explained that she will commit suicide and give him the Genes of Greed. He declined but brainwashed him with her gospel and tricked him into following her. She made him the first Sin Archbishop and quickly created the Witch Cult. Sometime later, Regulus left his country and traveled to Lugunica to find a team to form the Witch Cult. 50 years after the Permafrost of Elor, Regulus created the Blood Cloud to find all the maidens and their location. Abilities Equipment : Regulus wields a long sword with the Reiss flag. Authority of Greed : Regulus is able to use the Authority of Greed. *'Stillness of an Object's Time' **The user can stop the time of themselves or anything they're wearing, touched, or even their breath. This stops any interference from outside and only allows the user's interference outwards. This negates any attack against the user, and if the user waves their hand anything in its trajectory is cut no matter the toughness. Atmosphere released from the stillness can cause shock waves, gravel thrown around can become inevitable shots, and it can enable the user to travel at extremely high speeds. Normally, multiple uses of this ability can be deadly as the user's own heart also stops, however it can be circumvented when combined with another of the Authority of Greed's abilities. *'Lion's Heart' or Small King **The user merges their heart with one of the people of his kingdom, or in other words any woman that the user has confirmed to be their wife. With this, the user can use the effects of Stillness of an Object's Time as long as they wish to. As it is only a pseudo heart, even if the merge is destroyed the only aftereffect is that the user bears the burden again. Any conditions or effect area haven't been shown. *'Fallen Souls' **Regulus is able to soak the soul out of someone, consuming their life time and expanding his. Yang Magic : 'Regulus is according to Priscilla Bariellea skilled Yang mage. If Priscilla, The strongest Yang Mage would fight against him, she would probably win though she would have some serious injuries. 'Lion Semblance : Regulus' Semblance is called Lion, which makes him immune against bleeding, poison, curses, blessings and Authorities. This was demonstrated the first time when he fought against Thearesia van Astrea and her Blessing of Shinigami had no effect on him. This was also shown when both Beatrice and Meili cursed him and had no effect on him. Trivia *His namesake is a reference to the star Regulus, which is the brightest star in the Leo constellation. Navigation Category:Breaker Category:Blaster Category:Brute